Irresistibly Tsuna
by Decimoe
Summary: Tsuna is just a cute boy that everyone can't resist to fuck him. AU, PWP, All27, ?x27. RnR?


Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

I don't own KHR, if this was mine this will be a yaoi manga.

Summary : Tsuna is just a cute boy that everyone can't resist to fuck him. AU, PWP, All27, ?x27. RnR?

Warning : Weird plot, grammar, PWP,and etc. Just don't throw me with rotten tomatoes.

* * *

It was dark.

He was sure that he was blindfolded by a piece of cloth. He felt cold. All over his body, his neck, his chest and his _thing. _He was sure that he was naked right now. He couldn't remember how or why he was in this situation. All he could remember that he was going to a convenience store to buy several cans of juice and a sudden blow from behind.

Crap.

He tried to move his body and found out that the only thing he can move is his leg. He noticed that his hands were bound up with something. A piece of cloth, he guessed. Who would do this to him? This was too much for bullying even though he was a dame Tsuna. They wouldn't take his naked photos and spread them, would they? He hoped someone would come and rescue him.

Then he could hear a door opened. He was hoping all the bullies satisfied and let him go, or his brother came to help or his friends. He could feel someone was approaching. He only felt one presence. Tsuna held his breath. Wondering what would happen to him. Then he felt a cold finger touching his feet, slowly moving to his thigh and upper parts.

"Hi-hie!" Tsuna shrieked when the finger touched the tip of his cock.

The figure just smirked while Tsuna panicked. He couldn't see and move, not to mention someone's finger had just touched the tip of his cock.

"W-who are y-you? Please let me go." Tsuna begged to be released.

'Sure he would be released from a certain _pleasure_' The figure thought.

He couldn't let his prey see his face or hear his voice. He let his fingers playing with Tsuna's cock, making it erect. He smirked when he heard a moan from the poor boy. He felt excited from the thought making the boy moaning in pain and pleasure under his body. Cumming inside the petite body . He couldn't wait to see Tsuna covered in cum. Making him couldn't walk for days if it was possible.

Tsuna became more scared as someone he didn't know teasing his cock. He felt tears forming in his eyes. 'This is too much for bullying! This is a sexual harassment! There's even a possibility of getting raped!" Tsuna thought as fear started to invading his mind.

"Please let me go!" Tsuna begged to whoever he was.

Instead of listening the brunet's plead, he started pouring lube to his left hand. Making sure the fingers were wet enough to lubricate his prey virgin hole. With his right hand he stroked the poor captive soon to be hard erection, his left hand poked the virgin hole of the brunet.

"Ugh!" Tsuna let out a groan. His mind couldn't decide what to do with the pleasure on his cock and pain from being shoved by something in his ass. "P-please s-stop!" Tsuna begged.

He just smirked when he saw Tsuna's flushed face, his erection and the hole that practically swallowing his middle finger. He added the his index finger to make the brunet ready.

Tsuna panted from being finger fuck and stroking on his cock. His tears started to wet his blindfold. That person didn't saying anything and continue to abuse him. Ignoring him as if he was a toy that couldn't protest. He felt two of the finger in his ass starting making a scissoring motion and the hand that stroking his cock getting faster. Until the tip of the finger touched a certain part in his ass, he felt everything became feels so good. He couldn't stop himself from moaning.

The mysterious man just smiled when he found the sweet spot, however he couldn't wait for making the brunet loose by adding third finger. He want the next thing that would inside the tight ass would be his cock. He opened his pants, and lifted Tsuna's legs and started positioning his erect cock to Tsuna's blissfully tight hole.

Tsuna became more scared when he felt the mysterious man lifted his leg and he could felt something hard and meaty touching his ass. He was going to be raped! Tsuna tried to move his body, making his ass away from the stranger's cock. "Stop! Please don't do this to me!" Tsuna screamed.

'Soon you'll scream in pleasure. Too bad it's not my name, well I could get any other chance' The mysterious man thought as he thrust into the poor teen.

"AHH! S-STOP! IT'S HURTS!" Tsuna screamed as he felt the pain of being ripped. He could feel something bigger inside of him. Tears flowed more but it was quickly absorbed by the blindfold. He felt the stranger thrust into different angles till he felt his sweet spot was hit. He could felt undeniably pleasure from that, and want that spot to be hit by the stranger's cock.

"Ah! S-top! Ah! Ah! M-more! Ah! Ha-Harder!" Tsuna couldn't help to beg more despite the fact he was being raped now. The pleasure was too much for him to resist though it was weird to be fucked by someone he didn't know.

He smirked seeing the boy turned into a moaning mess and practically beg him for more. He pump his cock faster and harder to Tsuna's abused hole. Making sure that he hit the boy's prostate to make the boy couldn't feel anything but pleasure of being fucked hard, deep, and fast. Not long after that Tsuna came, spurting his cum onto his chest and stomach and he could feel the boy ass gripped his cock more tighter and making himself cumming inside the boy.

He pulled himself from Tsuna's ass and saw his seed started to flowing out his ass. Then he took his cellphone and took a photo. Sure a blindfolded boy with flushed face laying naked with cum on his chest and stomach, not to mention flowing cum from his ass definitely would make a good picture to jerk off. Moreover it was a moment where his virginity just taken.

Tsuna heard a snap sound that made he realized what has happened. He trembled by the thought of his shameful photo was seen by his family and friends. Not only he was raped—though he enjoyed it halfway—he had to live in shame.

As he was to beg, he felt his leg was lifted again and his ass was slammed again. He couldn't help to moan and beg at the same time so that the photo would not spread, but all his pleads were answered by his own moans and the grunts from his rapist until he lost consciousness

* * *

The moment Tsuna opened his eyes, he was in his usual messy room. He got up and still fell sleepy, it looked normal and he was wondering if it's only his dream. A wild weird dream definitely. He walked out his room and his brother was in front of him. His look alike brother but more like a foreign brother hugged him worriedly.

"Gi-giotto nii?" Tsuna asked in confusion.

"Tsuna where have you been?! You're missing in three days and we found you suddenly in front of our house!" Giotto asked.

He was missing for three days? It was not a dream?

"Uh, I don't know. Really," Tsuna answered.

"Then who's the one kidnapped you?! And you don't know what happened?!" Giotto asked once more with serious face.

Then Tsuna told him about him woke up blindfolded with no one answered him and stay there until he lost his consciousness and found himself in his own room. Skipped the part he was half raped and the photo while hoping it would be kept secret forever.

* * *

A/N:

Let's say the one who raped Tsuna is anyone who you had in mind. Put your own fav Tsuna's seme =P. Let's see the next chapter will be about Tsuna gets addicted and tried to buy sex toys but he's found out by someone and being taught that 'the real thing is better' .

Though this is allx27, you can vote who will be Tsuna's lover though I'm planning to make anyone, let's try all of them have a chance to fuck Tsuna. Hehe


End file.
